The Demon of the West Quadrant
by Dark Dragon of Amaterasu
Summary: When an evil force heads toward Earth, Gohan stands prepared to face this threat only a year after the defeat of Cell. Can Gohan defeat this dark Saiyan warrior? Rated T for violence and slight language. Chapter 3 is Rated M for torture and cruel killing.
1. Chapter 1: A Time of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Akira Toriyama owns it.

Dedication to xehc of GameFAQs: For being possibly one of the most intellectual members of the board with your knowledge of DBZ and even correcting some errors the "Glacia" fic with your knowledge.

Chapter 1: A Time of Peace

Earth. A beautiful, lush planet full of hope and happiness. After going through many hard times, such as the Red Ribbon Army, Frieza,s Arrival, the Androids, and finally, Cell, Earth is now in a state of well-deserved peace.

"Gohan! GOHAN!! Where are you?", shouted a women in her 30's. She was the mother of this child, Chi-Chi.

"I'm over here, mom!", shouted the boy back, who was busy studying something for class. He was outside studying the plantlife in the area for a project for school.

Gohan, the New Protector of Earth after his father, just 1 Year ago, gave his life to save Earth from Cell. Even thought his main source of inspiration for fighting was gone from his life, he still looked up to his father greatly. Now, he has started to respect his mother's wishes and almost abandoned training completely now, focusing all of his time and efforts on scholarly projects and work.

"When you are finished with that, could you help me with something over here?", shouted Chi-Chi.

"Sure thing!"

He jotted down the last notes in his book and went off to help his mother. She was having a hard time trying to get something in another room since it was on the highest shelf in the house.

"Hmph! That Goku! He always DID put stuff on the highest shelf, but I could never reach them!"

She was beginning to, of course, miss Goku greatly. She was making due with life now as a widow, but she missed her husband greatly. Soon after the news of his death reached her, even more startling news was found, as she found that she was pregnant by Goku again and she was expecting another child in 3 months. She had the child and named him Goten. Goten is now 9 months old and was as much of a screamer as Goku was when he was a baby.

Gohan laughed and jumped up, reaching for the jar at the top shelf. He swiped it with ease and handed it to his waiting mother. Chi-Chi sighed.

"You boys. I hope Goten doesn't pick up any bad influences from you!"

Gohan chuckled and said, "Mom! I'm going over to Bulma's place!" Before he flew away, he uttered on last "Bye, bro!" and flew off. He flew off into the sky, heading for Capsule Corp.

At Capsule Corp, the usual schedule for a certain, Saiyan resumed as normal. Training, Training, and mroe training! It didn't cease except for the times he had to eat and sleep. He kept pushing himself to the brink. The Saiyan Warrior came out of the Gravity Chamber for a break.

"Vegeta! You keep doing that and there won't be anything LEFT of you OR the room!" The voice of his wife was beginning to pierce his brain like a needle.

"Woman! I know my restraints better than you do!", he replied in a curt manner.

"Well, excuse me for looking out for your well-being! Hmph!' She walked off in a huff, fed up with arguing with the proud Saiyan.

At this moment, The Saiyan sensed someone coming toward them. He looked up and saw Gohan, in his school uniorm, heading straight for them. Gohan landed in front of them.

"Hey, Vegeta! Hey, Bulma!"

"Hmph! You aren't getting any cheer from me!"

"Vegeta! be kind for ONCE! Anyway, hi, Gohan!"

Gohan gave a puzzled look. "Why's Vegeta so mad?"

"How can a brat like you surpass not only me, but Kakarot as well? It's absurd by all means!"

Bulma laughed. "Someone doesn't like it when he loses!"

Vegeta just growled and went into the house to rest and wash off.

"So, what are you doing here today,Gohan?"

Gohan replied, "I justt came to visit and, I guess, to just hang out. It has been awhile!"

"Yeah! Gosh! When you think about it, it hasn't been THAT long, but it feels like forever."

While those two old friends have begun to catch up on old times, there was a dark threat headed straight for them. In the desolance of space, there was yet another, living Saiyan, who was desperate for revenge. Who is this new threat and what is his goal?

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: A Vengeful Energy

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Akira Toriyama and Toei do.

Chapter 2: A Vengeful Energy.

While Gohan and his friends were enjoying the peace on Earth, there was a vile, dark energy that existed in the deep of the cosmos. The darkness of his heart was over-bearing for anyone. He was a Saiyan, but not an ordinary Saiyan. Unlike most Saiyans, his aura was a dark purple color. He had black, slightly spiky hair and wore a Saiyan Armor such as the one Vegeta wore when he encountered Frieza on Namek. The under-shirt of his Saiyan Armor was as black as the feather of a crow. He had a sadistic smile on his face as he looked behind himself. All he saw was emptiness...

"Hmph! I see it's time for me to move on to the next planet in line!", the Saiyan finally spoke in the darkness of the universe.

This Saiyan had just got done destroying almost every planet in the West Quadrant of the galaxy, leaving nothing but meteors and asteroids in his wake. Now, as he looked ahead, he saw a lush, green planet. Earth.

"HAHAHAHA! Time for another planet to die!" he said with a sickening glee in his voice as he hopped back into his spacepod. He set the spacepod to head for the next planet in his sites, just laughing at the destruction he planned to inflict on the then-peaceful planet.

"HAHAHA! Don't worry! I'll end your existence soon enough, planet dwellers!". Those were his last words before he decided to rest before landing on the planet.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Gohan and Bulma were still conversing over the developments during the past year. They discuss topic such as Vegeta's training, Goten's birth, and how Trunks was growing up.

"You must be happy, Gohan!", Bulma said with a smile on her face.

"Why do you say that?"

"You finally have a younger brother! That must be fun!"

"It's kinda fun, but it's hard. I mean, when Mom isn't around, I'm the on in charge of taking care of him! Do YOU enjoy changing diapers?"

Bulma chuckled at his dis-pleasure of having to do such a task.

"Well, I feel your pain, Gohan."

Suddenly, Gohan began feeling a cold feeling build up inside of him. It was as if his happiness was disappearing. He began to feel emptiness take over him for some reason. He began to feel worried about something. Then, he began to feel an energy heading for Earth. A voice began calling his name in his head.

_"Gohan! Gohan! You there?" _

This was the voice of King Kai.

_"I hear you, King Kai! What's up with this? I'm sensing a dark energy headed for Earth! _

_" The energy you are sensing is that of a evil Saiyan! "_

_"Another Saiyan? But, why does his aura feel so different?" _

_" He's experienced alot of pain in his life! It's a story that dates back 20 Years. When the Saiyan was only 7..._

The Saiyan of darkness...what was his past? What pain has he experienced? What drove his darkness to such an extent?

End of Chapter 2.

A/N: My first fic in which I'm writing in a normal format...I'm enjoying this much more than my other fics! Do you think it's any better? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	3. Chapter 3: The Birth of his Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Akira Toriyama and Toei own it.

Chapter 3: The Birth of his Darkness

Gohan listened intently as King Kai began to explain the story of the Saiyan.

_The Saiyan grew up like a normal Saiyan. He was always looking for a fight, but he was never as crule as most Saiyans are. When he was 7, his parents were sent on a mission to subdue a planet full fo a dark, alien race. This race of aliens were known as vicious killers due to the way they torture other races. _

Gohan began to formulate what might have happened. _"I see. So, what happened on the mission?" _

King Kai continued.

_"The mission was a failure. They were already prepared for the Saiyan assault. When they came to the planet Zaket, the aliens were ready and laid out every trap for the Saiyans. The Zaketians, as they were called, captured as many Saiyans as they could while the other began a retreat. The ones that retreated were shot down to not leave any witnesses. _

The Zaketians held the Saiyans captive for almost a month on Earth time. They then decided to send an ultimatum to the Saiyans" 

Gohan was now beginning to fell sorrowful for the Saiyans involved.

_"What did they do?" _

_"The leader of the Zaketians sent a transmission to the Saiyans. The Zaketians demanded to Saiyans to give up all assaults on them. The ruler stepped aside to, in his words, show the Saiyans what would happen to them if they crossed Zaket again! The image then shown to the Saiyans...was horrifying. The Saiyans were shown their own comrades, completely covered in their own blood and almost skined alive mostly. Pieces of flesh hung from their bodies as their bodies dripped with blood. To make things worse, in front of the Saiyans, they took an electric rod and put it to the open wounds of each Saiyan to almost char their skin." _

Gohan's thoughts were right. He had thought that they may have tortured the Saiyans, but he was beginning to feel a mix of rage and sadness due to the crule treatment.

_"The Saiyan's parents were among the ones tortured to this extent. Their son pushed through the crowd to see them, to his own horror, as mangled bits of charred flesh. This was his breaking point... The young boy ran to a spacepod immediately and let out a cry of rage, pushing his power to it's brink. He set off for Zaket to kill the Zaketians for good. The moment he landed on the planet, the Zaketians began their executions of the Saiyans by placing the electric rod into what remained of their ears and activating it, disrupting their brains. The young boy made it to the chamber room before they could kill his parents. However, they rushed the execution and killed his parents before his eyes..._

The mind of the Saiyan is developing into it's current state! What happened after the death of the only two people he loved?

End of Chapter 3.

A/N: Needless to say, this is the darkest fic I have written to date. How do you like it?


	4. Chapter 4: Demon of the West Quadrant

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 4: The Demon of the West Quadrant.

King Kai continued his story, nearly in tears as he described the rest...

_"The boy couldn't take it. He saw his parents' limp bodies being held up by the chains. The boy let out a deafening yell as his aura began to explode out of him in sheer rage. His young, fragile mind lost all of it's slight innocence at that moment. His power increased far beyond the aliens ever expected, as the boy charged forward, dashing straight through the stomach of the alien standing before him. The boy reveled in the death of the Zakatian before him. At that moment, all humanity vanished from the child. He went on a killing spree throughout the planet, killing every Zakatian in his way. Eventually, the boy grew tired of it and decided to end it. He took his spacepod and flew it up into the darkness of space. The boy eyed the planet one last time, before he destroyed it with one blast, that shot straight into the planet's core. _

Gohan was stunned at this story. Gohan now replied, _"So, what happened after he destroyed Zakat?"_

_Well, the boy began to travel through out the West Quadrant of the galaxy, going to the different planets and exterminating their race when he was done. Right now, the entire West Quadrant has been brought to it's knees before him! That's wher he gets his name, 'The Demon of the West Quadrant'."_

_"So, does that mean...?" _

_"Yes, Gohan, the Demon of the West Quadrant, Ecuttel, is coming to Earth!" _

Back in Space, the Saiyan was entering the Earth's atmosphere, in eager anticipation for his new prey.

Gohan continued his conversation with King Kai.

_"Would...I be able to beat him?" _

_"I believe you have more than a chance to. However, I do not know the depths of his power. I've noticed how he gets stronger the more he kills. I don't even know how strong he has gotten..."_

The Demon is beginning his descent to Earth. Will Earth be able to survive the destroyer of the West galaxy?

End of Chapter 4.

A/N: I know this chapter was a bit short. What do you think of it? Leave reviews, comments, or questions.


	5. Chapter 5: The Demon's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Akira Toriyama and Toei own it.

Chapter 5: The Demon's Arrival.

Gohan was left standing stunned as this news reached him. At that moment, a familiar voice popped into his head.

"_ Don't worry, Gohan! I know you can beat him, just like you beat Cell!_"

Gohan felt a smile creep upon his face as he recognized this voice and missed it everyday for 1 Year.

"_Dad! Thanks! I will. _"

As soon as Gohan said that, he bid a quick "Gotta go" to Bulma and went home to get into his fighting clothes. He now wore a Gi resemblent of Goku's ever since his father gave his life up for Earth. He quickly got changed as his mother wondered why he was getting ready for a fight.

Chi-Chi questioned, "Gohan! What's wrong? Why are you changing into your fighting clothes?"

Gohan, not wanting to worry her too much, answered, "I'm just going out to train a bit with Vegeta. I'll be back in a bit. It's going to be fine."

Chi-Chi began wondering about what Gohan said, but she soon dismissed her feelings and said , "Well, good luck with Vegeta! I hear from Bulma that he's an animal when training!"

Gohan replied, "Sure thing, Mom! Bulma is there anyway. See ya!"

He ran out the house and flew off back to Capsule Corp to see Bulma waiting there, wondering why he was wearing his fighting Gi as well.

Gohan explained, "A very vile and dakr Saiyan is heading toward Earth. He already destroyed most of the planets West of Earth, so he's coming here to do the same!"

Vegeta over-heard this discussion. "ANOTHER Saiyan? Well, they come right out of the woodwork just to bow before their prince!"

Gohan grew slightly irritated at Vegeta's remark. "I doubt he came here to bow to you, Vegeta. I think he wants to kill ALL of us!"

Vegeta smugly replied, "Then, I'll make him bow. He's never seena Super Saiyan before, so I will be the one to show him what one can do."

As soon as Vegeta said this remark, an explosion was heard in the woods several miles to the north of Capsule Corp. The Saiyan has now landed.

Gohan heard the explosion and, as he flew off to the location, shouted, "Take care, Bulma!" Vegeta quickly followed suit, not to be outdone by Gohan.

Meanwhile, at the landing site, the Saiyan awakened, getting out of the pod and standing on top of it, waiting for the two, approaching energies to reach him.

"So, Saiyan energy exists here as well? HA! I never expected there to be more like me in this world! Oh well! Guess I'll be able to fully enact my vengeance!"

The Saiyan began charging up his energy, preparing for the battle to come. Can Gohan and Vegeta actually work together to defeat this new threat?

End of Chapter 5

A/N: Phew! Finally had time to update. What do you think so far? Leave reviews and questions if you have any. Any comments are also welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6: A Demon's Power

Disclaimer: Still not owning DBZ here. Still owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei...damn!

Chapter 6: A Demon's Power

Gohan charged ahead to the location of the explosion. He stopped as soon as he sensed Vegeta following him.

"Vegeta! You coming to deal with him too?"

"Well, I wouldn't be flying this way for my health, you know! When we find him, leave him to me"

Gohan was annoyed at Vegeta's lack of skills with working with someone, even after what happened with Cell. "I really don't think you can take him by yourself. You are going to need my help."

Vegeta snapped at him for this. " And I don't think a brat should be talking to me in such a tone! I'll take him myself! You'll do nothing but watch!"

Vegeta immediately shot ahead of Gohan to reach the destination sooner. Now, they were almost at the location when suddenly, Vegeta stopped and stood in awe, as he felt a dark energy reach him. Gohan caught up to him and felt the same energy.

"Whoa! How horrible is this energy? Do you see what I mean, Vegeta?"

"Hmph! His energy may be filled with hate, but he's still no chance for me!"

Vegeta landed and walked into the woods, as Gohan followed him. They walked a bit into the cold woods and there he stood, waiting on top of his space pod.

"So, are you the welcoming committee?"

Vegeta stood firm in front of him, saying "No. I'm just taking out the garbage here."

Ecuttel looked at Vegeta closely and noticed something about him. "Wait. Are you Vegeta?"

Vegeta smiled at the mention of his name. "So, you still recognize your prince, Saiyan!"

Ecuttel just smiled an evil grin. "Of course! I would recognize the son of the person who let my parents die! Fool!" As he said this, he looked at Gohan beside him. "And you...you seem familiar...perhaps...Bardock?"

Gohan shot a look at him. "I don't know any 'Bardock'. I have no real ties to you Saiyans!"

Ecuttel smiled even wider. "Oh? Well, I guess I'll just have to kill you both, along with this planet!"

Vegeta stepped forward. "Come and try it if you da--" Before Vegeta could finish his sentence, Ecuttel dashed forward and punched him hard in the ribs, sending him flying into a tree.

"Vegeta!", Gohan shouted as he charged at Ecuttel. He threw out his fist to his face, missing and only grazing his cheek. He began throwing a barrage of punches, all of them missing as Ecuttel was moving fast enough to dodge each blow. Ecuttel began to smile more and more.

"Is this all you Saiyans have?"

Ecuttel then grabbed his fist to block a punch and punched Gohan in the face, twirling him in the air. He then punted him away, causing him to land next to Vegeta. Vegeta was getting back to his feet when Gohan came his way.

"Damn you, boy! Didn't I say that I would take care of him?"

"Vegeta! He's no pushover! At least go Super Saiyan against him, but I'm fighting him too. HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gohan went Super Saiyan, his body now surrounded with a yellow aura, as his hair turned yellow as well. Vegeta followed suit, charging forward at Ecuttel and blasting any trees in the way.

"Hm? Those two now have yellow hair? What's this?" 

Vegeta charged straight at him, punching him the ribs and kicking him upward. Ecuttel was sent flying toward the sky, but he caught himself before he went too high. Vegeta flew up toward him and they began exchanging a flurry of punches and kicks, standing near equal with each other. However, Ecuttel dodged one of Vegeta's kicks, took advantage of his positioning, and landed a knee to his gut, doubling him over. He then flipped forward in mid-air, kicking Vegeta to the back of the head and sending him shooting down to the ground.

The battle between the two forces have begun. Who will come out the victor?

End of Chapter 6.

A/N: Woo! The Battle has begun! What do you think? Leave any reviews, questions, or comments.


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. I do own my character in this fic, however. Toei and Akira Toriyama own the Universe.

Chapter 7: Awakening of Darkness.

Vegeta was sent to the ground like a bullet by Ecuttel's kick. Gohan was flying up as Vegeta shot past him, and before Gohan could go down to catch him, Vegeta hit the ground at full force, leaving a decent sized crater in the ground apart from the crater made by Ecuttel's landing. Gohan flew up to Ecuttel and exchanged a furious barrage of punches with him. Ecuttel caught one of his fists and threw him downward. However, Gohan quickly regained balance and fired a quick energy blast at Ecuttel, nearly catching him. As Ecuttel was focused on dodging the blast, Gohan took advantage of the moment and rushed back up to him, elbowing him in the ribs. As he doubled over, Gohan landed a powerful uppercut that sent Ecuttel flying up toward the sky. Gohan then flew up and above him, connecting with a right hook that sent Ecuttel back down to the ground. Gohan then put his two hands, palm facing outward, above his head.

"Masenko-HA!", he shouted as he pushed his hands in front of him and fired the beam. However, Ecuttel stood up at the right moment to catch the blast in his hands, splitting the beam in half and causing it to dissipate.

"Hmph! I'll admit you're pretty strong, but you're not good enough to defeat me!", Ecuttel shouted to Gohan as he was charging a black, Ki wave in his hand. "Now, try this!"

He fired the blast at the waiting Gohan, who was stunned at the color of the Ki Wave. "_ What? A black energy? His heart really has been enveloped in hate! _" Gohan kept balanced in the air as he blocked the wave, using both of his hands to defelct it to the side. However, as Gohan defelcted it aside, he saw Ecuttel rushing back up to his area. Ecuttel threw a straight jab, but Gohan's reflexes were fast enough to dodge it in time and to counter with a right hook to his chin. As Ecuttel was sent flying backwards, Gohan flew at him and connected with a double-fisted smash, sending him straight to the ground. Ecuttel landed with a hard thud on the ground, leaving behind a small crater where he fell. Gohan rushed down to him and attempted to sweep his leg, but Ecuttel just jumped up and kicked him in the face. As Ecuttel did this, Vegeta, now having regained his vertical base, fired an energy ball, hitting him right in the face as he caught him off guard. Then, Vegeta flew straight at him anf followed up on the blast with a flurry of punches to his face and ribs. He then connected with a knee to his chin, launching him upward. Finally, he flew above him and stomped him into the ground.

"Hmph! Do you see the powers of a Super Saiyan now?"

Ecuttel was left on the floor, seemingly near un-consciousness. However, as Vegeta said this, Ecuttel began to laugh at Vegeta's claims.

"No! All I see is the power of a fool and a pest! Guess which one you are, Vegeta?"

"You insolent, little..." Vegeta held out his palm at Ecuttel. "BIG BANG..."

Before he could fire the blast, Ecuttel teleported behind him and kicked him to the side. The kick sent Vegeta flying, but as Ecuttel gave chase, Gohan intercepted him, punching him full force across the chin, and sending Ecuttel skidding across the floor.

"Give up, you Saiyan! There's no way you can beat us 2 against 1."

Ecuttel grinned at Gohan's comments. "And do you actually believe I'm using my full strength on you pathetic outcasts!"

Gohan looked puzzled. "Outcasts?" 

Ecuttel answered. "Pathetic Saiyans who chose to mingle with another race! You have Saiyan blood in you, yet you choose to join with some other monster from another planet and even breed through their race, a rather filthy practice! How can you even stand other races!? You make me sick! I will say one thing about you, though. You've pushed me passed holding back on you. Now, how would you like to see my true power?"

Gohan stood stunned. "Your...full power?"

Ecuttel began laughing manically. "Yes! My full power! The power which has given me the name 'Ecuttel, Demon of the West Quadrant! HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ecuttel's power began to grow as his aura become erratic. His black aura was growing wilder and wilder, until purple electricity began to form around his aura. His hair now began to glow with a black shine to it. His muscles began to grow slightly, but not by much. Still, the noticeable increase made hsi new power apparent. In Gohan's mind, that dark feeling of emptiness was returning at it's full force, making Gohan feel very uneasy being around him. The Saiyan's once blue eyes turned purple as a testament to his new form. Ecuttel's power up was causing the entire woods to disappear, as the leaves and the tress were getting blown off their roots. One last burst of energy ended Ecuttel's transformation. The Demon of the West was now at his namesake's power.

"Now, try and do what you did to me before!"

End of Chapter 7

A/N: I purposefully ended the chapter that way, so it can lead directly into the next chapter. What do you think of it? Leave any reviews, commetns, or questions that you have.


	8. Chapter 8: Demon vs Super Saiyan

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Akira Toriyama and Toei own it.

Chapter 8: Demon vs. Super Saiyan

Ecuttel stood before a stunned Gohan, as Gohan was now feeling the hatred and darkness seeping out of his adversary. Gohan snapped himself out of his daze and charged at Ecuttel. Gohan kicked him to the side of the head, but the kick did nothing to him. Ecuttel then grabbed his leg and flung him into Vegeta, who was now beginning to stand up. Vegeta fell to the ground as Gohan hit his chest full force from the throw.

"Get off of me! I'll handle him myself!", Vegeta snapped at Gohan, as he tossed him off of him. Vegeta then powered up and charged at Ecuttel. Ecuttel saw Vegeta charging at him and prepared an energy ball in his hand. The black, energy ball was barely visible by Vegeta. However, the ball nearly quadrupled in size, growing from the size of a pea to a basketball.

"Here! Have this, 'Prince!'", Ecuttel shouted as he launched the ball at Vegeta. The ball hit Vegeta head on and engulfed his body completely. The ball carried him past Gohan, as he watched in horror at what his energy can do.

"So...this is his power?"

Gohan charged at him again. This time, as he charged at him, he teleported behind Ecuttel and caught him in the back with an energy blast. The blast stunned the Saiyan for awhile, as Gohan then stomped on the back of his head. The stomp jammed his head into the ground. As he landed, Gohan backflipped off of his head and landed, knee-first, on his back. This hurt Ecuttel quite a bit, causing him to groan in pain. However, Ecuttel began laughing.

"That's it, Saiyan! Show me your power!"

At this moment, Ecuttel teleported from underneath Gohan, appearing right above him. He connected with a knee to Gohan's back, causing him to shout in pain. He then grabbed his head and threw him aside. He then began charging the same energy ball he fired at Vegeta. Gohan anticipated the move and stood ready.

"So, you want to take a crack at this? Then, here! Enjoy!"

Ecuttel fired the blast right at Gohan, but Gohan dodged the ball, teleporting out of the way. However, Ecuttel noticed the teleporting right on time and caught Gohan as soon as he became visible again. He grabbed him by the head and landed a knee to his ribs. He then landed an uppercut to his chin, sending him skyward. Ecuttel followed Gohan higher into the air, connecting with a flurry of punches to his ribs, and causing him to cough up blood. He then flipped around in mid-air, connecting with a bicycle kick to the side of his head.

"I'll make you suffer, fool!", Ecuttel shouted, as he teleported above Gohan as he charged an energy wave in his hand. The wave was black, with purple electricity surrounding it. He launched the blast at the falling Gohan. However, as the wave came closer to him, Gohan's energy was returning full force, as he began to charge his energy more and mroe. Soon enough, the wave was beginning to dissipate in Gohan's immense power level. Gohan stopped his descent before he hit the ground as his power still kept on growing. 

"HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gohan let out a shout as he began to ascend his power level. His aura exploded in the area around him. His hair began to spike higher and glow a more vibrant yellow, as his face was now more hardened than before and his aura grew wilder with blue electricity.

"Oh? Still have some fight in you, huh?", was Ecuttel's snide remark

Gohan finished his transformation after Ecuttel said this. "I've got more than _some_ fight left in me! I'm here to kill you!"

"So, you think you can do that? Come on! Show me what you got, Saiyan!"

The Saiyan of Darkness vs. the one who defeated Cell. Who will win this clash?

End of Chapter 8.

A/N: Here we go! The start of the final battle of this fic! What do you think so far? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	9. Chapter 9: Clash of Light and Darkness 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Akira Toriyama and Toei own it. I do own Ecuttel and his transformation.

Chapter 9: Clash of Light and Darkness Part 1

Gohan began to power up further in his SSJ2 form, preparing to continue the fight. Ecuttel levatated above him, charging his power higher as well. Gohan suddenly burst ahead, flying straight at Ecuttel like a yellow comet. Ecuttel stood ready and threw his fist forward at Gohan's approaching fist. The two energies clashed with each other, causing a large explosion that decimated the trees in the woods, blowing what remained of them apart. Ecuttel and Gohan then broke away from the clash and engaged in a furious exchange of punches and kicks, with neither one of them gaining an advantage. They kept going at it for a few minutes until their knees collided with each other. At the impact, both of them flew back from each other to regain speed, then quickly charged back to continue with their exchange. Ecuttel threw a kick, but Gohan caught it. Gohan took the opportunity to fire an energy blast at Ecuttel, but Ecuttel saw it coming and teleported away in time. He teleported behind Gohan and punched him right in the back, causing his body to give and arch back. He then grabbed his head and flung him aside. He followed Gohan and flew above him. As he was about to land another blow to send him to the ground, Vegeta rose to his feet and fired a blast to distract him.

"You aren't done with me...Come on!"

Ecuttel immediately turned around in disgust. "Hmph! My pleasure, scum!" He teleported right in front of him and punched him across the jaw, knocking him away. He then teleported above him and elbowed him into the ground beneath so hard, his body bounced up. As it bounced, he kicked it away from him. As Ecuttel gave chase, Gohan shot across to him and threw a devastating punch to his jaw, blasting him away from his pursuit of Vegeta.

"You forgot about me already?"

Ecuttel smiled. "How could I have? I'm just having fun before I kill you!"

"Come on! Give me your best shot!", was Gohan's reply.

Ecuttel lost his cool for a brief enough moment to charge a black, energy ball in his hand. He fired it straight at Gohan, who deflected the blast with ease. As the blast approached, Ecuttel flew straight at Gohan, who teleported out of the way of his charge and fired an energy blast of his own. The blast hit Ecuttel hard, destroying a part of his armor. Ecuttel got a bit angrier and was now beginning to lose any composure he had. He began firing multiple energy blasts at Gohan, but the blasts were all being dodged. Soon, Ecuttel gave up and began wondering why he lost his advantage from before.

Gohan noticed the puzzled look and replied, "If you're wondering why you are losing to me, it's simple. You're wasting your energy needlessly. Your energy supply is being drained by your transformation, while also being wasted with each failed blast you fire. "

Gohan then teleported in front of him and landed a knee to his jaw. "Now, do you see the difference?"

Ecuttel just laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! The only difference I see is that you're a filthy disgrace of a Saiyan!" He teleported away from Gohan and began to charge up more power. He formed two black energy balls with purple electricity surrounding them

"So, you think you're so much stronger?! Let's see you handle this one, fool!" He combined the two balls into one, large one as he continued charging strength into it. The ball got bigger and bigger until it stopped. "Now, die with this pathetic planet!" He fired the blast at a stunned and waiting Gohan.

End of Chapter 9

A/N: Here it is. New Chapter. What do you think? Leave revews and comments.


	10. Final Chap: Clash of Light and Dark End

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Akira Toriyama and Toei own it. I do own Ecuttel, however.

Final Chapter: Clash of Light and Darkness, Part 2.

The ball flew straight at Gohan with full force. Gohan was stunned at such a blast being launched, but he stood his ground and grabbed thre ball, holding it and keeping it from touching the ground beneath him. Ecuttel then began pouring whatever energy he had in him left into the ball. Gohan stood carrying the gigantic blast, struggling to hold it up. Gohan began charging his energy to push the ball upward, but it was no good, as the ball kept crashing down on him all the more.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! How do you like that?! You can't stop the inevitable destruction of your planet! Say your last farewells to it while you can!", Ecuttel shouted at Gohan as his body was now suffering from the energy ball.

Ecuttel became too focused on Gohan that he forgot of the Saiyan he was pursuing just a few moments ago, as Vegeta now stood up and began to power up his remaining energy.

"Hey! Over here!", Vegeta shouted to capture Ecuttel's attention. Ecuttel turned toward Vegeta with a look of disgust and began to laugh.

"HAHAHA! You're STILL begging for death, huh? Very well! I'll oblige your wish!"

Ecuttel turned all of his attention away from a struggling Gohan and began to charge at Vegeta. Ecuttel threw his fist out at Vegeta, catching him across the jaw. However, the punch didn't hurt as much as the previous beating and Vegeta was able to keep his composure, grabbing the arm acorss his chin and throwing him to the ground. Ecuttel flipped out of the descent on mid-air and fired an energy blast at Vegeta, which proved to be too strong for Vegeta to block. However, with that last energy blast, his muscles began to shrink again to his previous state, and his aura was now fading.

"Wha-What's going on? What's happening to me?", Ecuttel stated in a shocked daze.

"HA! It's simple, really." was Vegeta's reply. "Your increase in strength was only temporary, lasting long enough for you to almost decimate any opposition, but that's all. Now, look at you...Pathetic and out of energy."

"Hehehe...You think I'm done?"

At that statement, Vegeta charged at him, attempting to punch him to prove the point that he is defeated. However, Ecuttel dodged it and threw his palm into Vegeta's stomach, an energy ball detonating in his hand and blasting Vegeta back.

Meanwhile, Gohan, only a few meters away, was still struggling with the ball. However, as the battle between Vegeta and Ecuttel dragged on, he felt the pressure of the ball alleviate more and more, until the ball was just weak enough for him.

"NOW!"

Gohan held the blast up above him, charging as much strength as he had to detonate the blast right above him. The explosion sent shockwaves throughtout the woods, leaving it a barren wasteland filled with sand and smoke. As the smoke cleared, Gohan was on his knees, taking a slight reprieve from the blast.

Ecuttel noticed Vegeta's shocked expression at how Gohan decipated the blast and used the opportunity to knock him aside. He charged at Gohan who, even on his knees looking down, was still well aware of his opponent, grabbing his fist, fliping on his back, and kicking with both of his legs, launching him straight into the sky. Gohan flipped back into a standing position.

"Now, it's time to end this! KAAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEE..."

Gohan began to charge his Kamehameha, while Vegeta stood up.

"He's mine, brat of Kakarot! FIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAL..."

Vegeta put his two wrists together to charge his Final Flash technique.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"FLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!"

The two blasts were fired at the Saiyan in the air, who was seemingly awaiting the two blasts. The Saiyan took a ready pose, standing with his arms extended to take the baslts head on. However, the two blasts merged in mid-air and the energy was too great for him, as he was instantly comsumed in the energy of the two Saiyans. The battle was finally over.

The two Saiyans was now resting in the sand, fading into a near unconscious state due to the strain of the fight.

"It's...finally over.", Gohan remarked as he finally fell unconscious.

The next day...

"Gohan? Are you awake?"

Gohan woke up in Capsule Corp, laying in a bed to nurse his wounds.

"Huh? Oh! Hey, Bulma!"

Suddenly, an angry voice came out from the door behind Bulma.

"Don't you just wake up and say 'Hey' like nothing ever happened! You could have been killed!"

"Oh! Hi, Mom...I'm sorry that I worried you."

Gohan looked around.

"Where's Vegeta?"

"He's in another room. He said he didn't want to be cooped up in the same room as you. Typical."

"Hehe! Without him, I probably wouldn't be here.", Gohan replied, remembering how Vegeta distracted and weakened Ecuttel enough for him to destroy the energy blast.

The fight finally over, Gohan returned home after a few days to continue studying and catching up with school work. Everything was back to normal...

The End.

A/N: Well, today is my birthday! What better way to celebrate than to upload an entire fic on Hope you enjoyed the fic! Leave any reviews, comments, and questions.


End file.
